


Click-Clack

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, Mentioned violence, Nonbinary Character, The Uge, a drabble, chrona getting hurt, medusa bein a bitch, one that's not gay, stien didn't ask for this 2k16, surprisingly, t just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Dissect it. It won't mind.)Chrona won't mind. That's the best excuse his delusions, his hallucinatory Medusa, has to offer. Chrona won't mind.He almost laughs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: insanity
> 
> written at an ungodly hour of the night on my smartphone as i wait for my computer to be fixed

Click-clack.

Click-clack.

The screw turns monotonously, almost on its' own.

The chair makes a high-pitched squeal as the scientist spins in it.

(Disgusting.)

The voice that only exists in Stein's head rings out and echoes around, for it refuses to be ignored.

(Look, look at its pale skin, its bright eyes.)

Click-clack.

Click-clack.

(Those eyes weren't always bright.)

The sound of the quiet shuffling of students creates a song of sorts in the classroom - those moving to their partners, those reading, those talking, and all manner in-between.

Squeal.

Click-clack.

(Disgustingly beautiful, is it not?)

Click-clack.

Click-clack.

Stein screws his yellow-green eyes shut, knowing his glasses and position block the gesture from his students, trying to block out the voice.

(You can dissect it, if you want.)

The voice of madness, of the Kishin.

Or Medusa.

It is one of the two, and Stein doesn't care which.

Her child, too.

(Dissect it. It won't mind.)

Chrona won't mind. That's the best excuse his delusions, his hallucinatory Medusa, has to offer. Chrona won't mind.

He almost laughs.

But, he will not dissect xir.

"Alright, listen for your name."

Click-clack.

Click-clack.

He will not fall victim to the chorus of madness, beautiful as it is.

Click-clack.

His imagination betrays him, and the other voice is clearer now. Xi is singing, calling, crying, screaming.

Begging.

Click-clack.

Click-clack.

(It's alright to be curious.)

"Get with your partner; we will begin shortly."

Squeal.

Squeal.

He is not sure wether the sound is actually coming from the chair anymore.

He doesn't care.

He just wants the voice, the images, to stop.

But xi is there, sitting, oblivious to his thoughts and all too aware of xir own.

Click-clack.

Click-clack.

Squealing of the chair, the soft cries and pleas of the black-blooded child building into screams.

(You do know that's vivisection, not dissection, don't you?)

The voice is smug.

It knows, she knows, of the images of the pink haired child screaming as xir skin is spliced open.

Click-clack.

Click-clack.

Stein sighs, and pulls out a cigarette.

There are strict rules against smoking on campus, but the scientist seems to view rules as something for someone else. Dr. Franken Stein is always the exception to any rule.

Right now, he couldn't care less.

The voices just won't stop, not even when Marie holds him close, not even when Spirit provides odd, slight comfort.

(One of these days, maybe you will do it.)

The beautiful never-ending chorus of madness.


End file.
